Call of Duty Wiki:Кандидаты на должности/Архив/3
ShonAlien Наиболее интересная личность в последнее время. Хоть он и недостаёт до планок на админа, качество его работы намного превосходит качество работы других участников, что не может остаться незамеченным. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) За # . 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9838px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 17:20, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 17:21, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . См. в комментах. retard 20:38, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:46, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # .Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 14:37, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Отличный кандидат. Amestad (обсуждение) 17:47, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Против # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:25, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 17:25, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Ты прав, Негатиф, Шоня недостаёт до планок админа. Его недавно избрали откатчиком, так что пусть поработает, а там поглядим. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:31, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Не знаю, что Шоня рассказал, но я против потому, что он активен пока что только в последнее время. Может, он потом сбежит? Lovejoy 05:35, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # Согласен со Спиртом.—Alex Red 12:09, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) , только из-за пониавы, Шоня. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 17:23, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) :Придумай аргумент получше IDDQD 18:46, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии У меня 230 правок в статьях. ДВЕСТИ ТРИДЦАТЬ. Я даже на откатчика не дотягиваю. Я бездельник. Я ничего не делаю такого уж полезного. Я смотрю пони. Как-то это неразумно, ребята. Если это тралинг, то он вышел у вас отлично. Shon 17:28, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :ВРЁШЬ! 470 ЧЕТЫРЕСТА СЕМЬДЯСЯТ. Спирт, Шоня не стападит, и по этому у него нет большого кол-ва правок. Если следовать твоей логике, то лучше Сеню (многоправак!) назначить в админы, чем Шоню? Как мне кажется, Шоня уже всем доказал, что его правки стоят десятков правок от других участников. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:34, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :Не пытайся меня в чём-то переубедить, у тебя всё-равно не получится, а я только рассержусь. Мне, например, он этого не доказал. Ты так говоришь, как будто тут все статпадят. Но Шоню только избрали откатчиком, о каком админе может идти речь?! Если будет продолжать быть активным, то вполне вероятно, что его изберут админом. И ещё, следи за правками участников на мэйнспейсе, а не вообщем. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:41, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Действительно, что пытаться тебя переубедить? Ты же твердолобый... Легче забить.... 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:44, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Я не пойму, чего ты добиваешься? Я понимаю, тебя скинули и ты захотел утвердиться за счёт других участников, попутно пытаясь улечить некоторых админов в бездействии, но всему надо знать меру (отмечу, что это лишь моё мнение и не надо агрессивно настраиваться). Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:01, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Лол? Я? Утвердится за счёт других? Ты как себе это представляешь? Кого я "улечаю" в бездействии? Нет, ну правда, ты слишком серьёзен, даже чересчур. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 19:16, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) Я уже говорил вам, что "Шоннины" 230 правок на мэйнспэйсе равны 2000 правкам Рентуси там же? retard 20:38, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) Слушайте это мнение Шони, зачем к нему лезите? Он сам так принял своё решение. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 05:48, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) : Ну а зачем же ты бросаешься фразами типа: "Он сделал больше всех вас вместе взятых. Его правки по полезности превосходят других." Так кого они превосходят? Назови мне имена этих людей, может я тоже в этом списке?.. Я к тому, что его недавно избрали откатчиком, о каком админе может идти речь? Шоня зарегался год назад на сайте, а активизировался по-настоящему в январе. Какова вероятность того, что он, получив статус админа, не свалит куда-то или не уйдёт в вики-отпуск, как ты? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 06:37, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Вероятность свалить у Шони не больше, чем у тебя. Шоня человек ответственный. Ты слишком зациклился на правках. Судя твоей логике: Рентуся — бох, так как у него многоправок.... Только избрали на откатчика? Абсолютное большинство участников готово кинуть его на бюрократа, и поверь, что если это произойдёт — остановить толпу поддерживающих его людей (для нас он уже всё доказал) со своими "правилами" ты не сможешь. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:24, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Правила не мои, а общие. Ну а если ты считаешь, что Шоня тянет на бюрократа, то чего не выставил-то? Может быть, его поддержет школодути вики, но я лично нет. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:50, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) :::О НЕТ, МЫ ШКОЛОТА! ОТЕТС ШКОЛОТА! РИТАРТ ШКОЛОТА! БЮРОКРАТЫ ШКОЛОТА! ВСЕ ШКОЛОТА, ЗА КРОМЕ ВЕЛИКО И УЖАСНОГО СПИРТЮНИ! 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:58, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Как-то ты толсто тралешь. Трололль как я, и ты достигнешь успеха. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 15:02, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) ::"Троллить как ты"? Ты имел в виду "тролить" или даже "тралить" (например, Чёрное море)? retard 20:11, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) * Почему нарушаем правила? Участник не подходит по требованиям. Раз так, давайте все будем нарушать правила. Вот, возьму и забаню кого-нибудь просто так. Хотя нет, забаню за неоренатизм. Вот такой вот предлог выберу, как здесь, типа "его правки стоят сотни правок". Кстати, активные писатели статей не обязательны должны быть админами и тем более бюрократами. Это несколько другая сфера (метапедизм). По вашей логике я уже должен быть администратором Википедии, может, даже бюрократом. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 09:16, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) * Дэн, если бы ты знал, как я тебя поддерживаю. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:25, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) **Дэн, бань на здоровье, но таком случае тебя снимут. Это совершенно разные вещи, и вы должны это понимать. Хуже от того, что Шоня станет админом никому не будет. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:54, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) **: Ну, пускай снимают. Мне как-то всё равно. Да и сомнительно это. А вообще, дочитай до конца. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:55, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- А теперь выскажусь я. Итак, моя позиция такова: статус мне не нужен. Почему же? *Во-первых, у меня 234 правки на мейнспейсе, а также 477 правок в общем. По планкам я не дотягиваю даже на откатчика. Что уж говорить про админа? ::А теперь, про то, как я мог бы набить получить 2к правок, если бы работал. Моя позиция такова: сделай статью полностью, а потом уже правь. Как говориться, работаю я не на количество, а на качество. ::Более того, меня откровенно раздражают люди, правящие статьи по 10 раз на неделе. Статпадом это назвать нельзя, но это мне не нравиться. И это сугубо моё мнение. *Меня спросили, когда выставляли на администратора? Нет, меня безусловно спросили, однако все равно выставили, несмотря на то, что я был против. Все, что даст этот статус, мне не нужно. Да и некую ответственность не хочется брать. Я лучше буду просто свободным. Кстати говоря, история напоминает один эпизод из Дон Кихота. ---- На мой взгляд лучше свернуть голосование, ведь оно является абсурдом. Также прошу ничего не сохранять в архивы. Shon 15:51, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Окей. Сворачиваем тогда все голосования на админку, так как: "Все против Фоли"; "На Оби всем пох"; А "Шоня отказался". Из этого я прихожу к выводу, что социалы нам не нужны (или просто нет подходящих кандидатур. Я реально больше не знаю, кого выдвигать). 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:58, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) "Шоня" озвучил мою позицию. Другое дело, что у меня дохерища правок из-за админской деятельности, а также из-за активного участия во многих срачах спорах. Но на мэйнспейсе я до сих пор придерживаюсь этой доктрины, с недавного времени вовсе начал писать статьи через личное пространство, закидывая только готовую версию. Да, где-то косарь правок на мэйнспэйсе имею из-за ред-линков и прочего мусора и правки ошибок, но… Другое дело, что моя позиция относительно админства сильно разнится — быстрее всего из-за времени, в которое я пришёл. Пришёл радостный, с мыслью , но довольно скоро понял, что на пути есть преграды со статусом "бюрократ"… Смешно даже, что админом стал вынуждено, чтобы иметь какую-никакую защиту. Был бы какой-нибудь статус "Почётный участник", дающий сильную защиту (но не иммунитет) к бану — я бы к нему рвался. Но такой функции нет и не будет в ближайшем времени. Непозитиффка, у нас пикантная ситуация: есть довольно много участников с приемлемым кол-вом правок и стажем, только вот репутацию они либо не сильно заработали, либо перетрудились, зарабатывая её, а тройка бывших админов убежала с сообщества, причём каждый — по своим причинам. Есть противоположная ситуация: всякие "Шони", у которых мало правок и никакого желания быть админами, но вот резюме они создали себе отличное. Палка о двух концах, никого даже близко к середине нет. retard 16:26, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ну и что теперь? Без социалов будите? 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:38, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :Перечитай ещё раз и подумай, на что я намекал. retard 22:14, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Перечитал. И что? Всё так-же ничего не другого не выяснил. Я немного туплю, так что если тебя не затруднит — объясни всё чуть более подробно -_- 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:03, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ритрад, если среднестатистический Шоня НЕ ХОЧЕТ статуса администратора, то каковы гарантии того, что получив этот статус он ВНЕЗАПНО переменится и начнёт пахать как лошадь?Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 13:23, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) :А он разве не пахает как лошадь сейчас? У него же времени свободного не столько, сколько у тебя или меня, но в процентном соотношении он гораздо эффективнее. retard 21:29, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) :Если он не хочет статус админа, на кой чёрт насильно пихать? Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:00, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Эм, если Шоня не хочет - закройте голосование. А Негатифф уже совсем со своими пони поехал. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 17:58, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Эй, бюрократы, закройте голосование. retard 05:42, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Итог Кандидат не соответствует требованиям и не хочет статуса администратора. Голосование завершено. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 07:32, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) HERROZAEL Активнейший пользователь нашего чата, ведущий себя адекватно. Модераторов у нас мало, так что пора пополнить их ряды! :Голосование: до 6 апреля. За # . Очевидно же.Shon 16:37, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:38, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну если ушёл ProReal, то пусть будет. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:58, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 18:00, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:46, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # —Alex Red 12:01, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Активный пользователь чата. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 14:32, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # Spy4500 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 12:42, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # И правда активнейший. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 14:35, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # Активный, активный. Отличный кандидат. --'AbraCadavre' 17:22, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Пусть будет. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Нет доверия к парню, чо.150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:38, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # Jeka98 (обсуждение) 16:43, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # , то, что он сразу открывает этот чат, как заходит в браузер ещё не значит, что он самый активный и т.д. Ведь он сидит ещё в 42 польских пони-чатах. Да и вообще он самый молчаливый, а адекватность в чате не нужна, мы же там только сремся. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 17:11, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # , сорри, но ты не очень активный в чате. P.S.: Я в чат заходить буду, а вот править... не думаю... 'Lovejoy' 15:10, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Jiosif Stalin (обсуждение) 16:42, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) ноBRejjjNEW (обсуждение) 16:47, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Говердов, почему ты думаешь что я хейтер? 11:07, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Он наоборот понижёв.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:10, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Товарищи, потрудитесь объяснить, почему "Против". --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 09:05, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :Не только поэтому отсеиваются их голоса - они не могут голосовать по причине неактивности (3.9.6.) IDDQD 18:01, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус присвоен.—Alex Red 13:24, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) DiZiLeDoT Не знаю почему Алексу не вручают статус модератора чата, но всё таки нужно следить за порядком в чате. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"'Дозорный'"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:39, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование: до 7 апреля.'' За #. . Один из самых адекватных и активных в чате. Lovejoy 15:10, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 18:00, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:46, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 12:43, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # . По той же причине, что и выше. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 14:35, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Активный пользователь чата. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 14:56, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Активный пользователь чата 2, а так же нормальный( не пишет ахинею)--Файрбол (обсуждение) 11:13, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Окей, я ему не доверяю. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:42, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) . Это не правильно! Он часто молчи и сидит в АФК!Jiosif Stalin (обсуждение) 14:42, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Товарищи, потрудитесь объяснить, почему "Против". --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 09:07, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Негатиф проголосовал из-за того, что Дизелю не нравится этот детский мульт my little pony. Сеня... Не знаю, почему сеня против. Наверное потом, что Дизель был против сени в давних срачах спорах. 'Lovejoy' 09:10, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Вы вообще нормальные, люди?! Какие нахрен пони? С ума все посходили, что ли? Каким образом пони связаны с викией, кроме этого случая? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 09:28, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :А почему тут должны-быть исключения? 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:54, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :OMG... Давайте тогда сделаем тебя, Негатиф и Шоню, ну и всех, кто смотрит пони, бюрократами? Из пониёлюбов я уважаю только тебя (и то, ты странно себя ведешь) и Отса. 'Lovejoy' 11:10, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Тут не в пони (а мб и в них, хз почему разные люди по-разному относятся к такой хрени'') дело. Я просто терпеть не могу, когда люди так "плоско" себя ведут... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:18, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC), :::Я думал что на этой вики только Майк хейтер, и если он является таковым, то он только бронехейтер, как он сам говорил. Если это не так то я плохо слежу за этой вики 12:35, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Я котегорический ПРОТИВ! Нет Дизель норм чел, но он не общителен. Херозал, вообще сидит в нескольких чатах одновременно! Я вообще предлагаю Жеку. Он гипер активен (в чате) и общителен. Правда поезд ушел. Я не понимаю почему вы его сюда не добавили???Jiosif Stalin (обсуждение) 14:51, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Пока воздержусь. Модераторы вроде бы и адекватные, а срачи кипят бушуют, и вообще непонятно, нужны ли модераторы тогда... Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 13:26, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Эй, смотрите! Он не достоен этого статуса! Смотрите НЕ ДОСТОИН АХТУНГ|thumb|right :::Поверь, в таком случае я недостоин, Шоня недостоин, да и вообще, весь состав модеров чата/откатчиков недостоин. Даже сеня виликалепный не будет достойным. Lovejoy 18:38, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) Jiosif Stalin, у тебя нет права вообще голосовать IDDQD 11:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус присвоен.—Alex Red 13:24, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) .frost vesterbryk. Однажды, я уже был модератором чата и откатчиком. Когда-то я с Акрегом возобновил идею с модераторами. Через некоторое время меня сняли. Причём из-за личной ненависти одного участника. Потом, своё мнение он навязал всем участникам. Сейчас, модераторов чата почти нету, думаю, я смогу им стать, но скорее всего все голоснут против... :Голосование: до 7 апреля. За # , главное, что он не Хейтер. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:44, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # Он просто хороший человек и на модера сойдет Spy4500 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 12:43, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Неплохой участник. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 14:35, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) Против # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:56, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:57, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # Lovejoy 15:10, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # —Alex Red 12:51, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # , поскольку Сеня подбивает людей проголосовать за него в чате, а некоторые ньюкамы могут трухнуть при виде звёздочки. Так бы, наверное, всё-таки "за" проголосовал. retard 10:00, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Последняя выходка исчерпала лимит доверия. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # Ретард дело говорит. Не хватало чтобы сенька грозился банить в чате несогласных с величием его статей IDDQD 11:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Согласен с петуwками. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # , маленький демон, много чего сделал, сказал и сотворил. Его нужно засунуть в инкубатор под биокупол и скрыть от общ-ва. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 14:07, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Негатиф, ты пугаешь меня... 'Lovejoy' 15:10, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус не присвоен.—Alex Red 13:24, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) AbraCadavre Итак, дорогие товарищи... Что я могу сказать? На Вики я уже давно (с конца ноября ушедшего года, наверное), править люблю, пару часов в день уделять всему проекту могу (и в дальнейшем смогу). Синдромом ''стотпатщика не страдаю (излечился, значит), но вот душа моя требует роста. Я считаю, что, как откатчик, я буду приносить пользу нашей Викии. Помогите душе моей голосом и подписью своими в графе "За". Ну или попустите меня в графе "Против". P.S. В графе '"Против"' свой выбор необходимо аргументировать, иначе он не будет засчитан Не забываем аргументировать свои голоса, ведь у нас есть бдительный Спирт и , а помогает им противный тэг '. .'' --'AbraCadavre 17:17, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 10-го апреля. За # . Отличный паря, хоть на админы выставляй (энтузиазм в "'наше время'" — штука весьмааа редкая...) 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:44, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Я думаю что ты будешь частенько заходить на викию ;) [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:49, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Активно работает, взял под своё шефство проект, который стал никому не нужен, да и просто адекватный человек, коих сейчас, скажем, маловато. К тому же откатчиков у нас маловато. retard 17:56, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Правило 3.9.3. прочитай внимательно, пожалуйста IDDQD 18:00, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Вместо меня пускай будет :) Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 09:33, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) # АбраТрупа! По мне так сгодится на откатчика. Lovejoy 10:08, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) # , активный юзер Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 10:29, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) # , конечно. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Подходящий участник. 10:11, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) # . Активный участник. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 12:30, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Спасибо за напоминание. В графе "За" голос тоже нужно аргументировать, ибо засчитан не будет, вот хитрец, решил в лёгкую стать. Ладно, но я пока воздержусь, поскольку в правках были замечены промахи, чуть больше надо поработать над стилем описания текста. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:22, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Негатифка, у тебя, видимо, каждого третьего можно на админы выставлять?.. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:56, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) Потому что позитиффка. retard 17:58, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) :Смищьно. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 18:06, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ух ты, теперь я знаю, что я не каждый третий. :3 'Lovejoy' 10:08, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) One moment. надо, чтобы хотя 2 участника аргументировали голоса.—Alex Red 13:53, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) :Да, но там были вычеркнуты голоса "против", а это страница голосований на получение статуса. Ну да ладно. IDDQD 11:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Пора уже подвести итог. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 12:14, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус присвоен. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:10, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Negatif22 Удивлены? А я нет. Непозитиффка сейчас является одним из самых активных участников в сообществе, тем более статус откатчика он честно заслужил (с админом другая тема''). Вообще, не вижу смысла быть против выдачи ему статуса. retard 09:55, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование до 12.04. За # . (См. выше.) retard 09:55, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Откатчика конечно можно, если активен. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:10, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # БРОТАНА ЛОЛОЛ. (См. выше.) Shon 10:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # —Alex Red 13:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # Почему бы и нет? AbraCadavre 19:18, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) Против # . (См. ниже.) IDDQD 11:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # , мальчик голубой крови уже был на месте админа, до чего этого вылилось, все видели. Откатчика не заслужила, модера в чате также. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 14:09, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии WTF? Эй-эй-эй! Я ни хрена не активен! Плашку что ли не видели? 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:51, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) :Я так понял, тебе статус не нужен, Димон? [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Я совершенно не понимаю смысла данной должности... Откатывать правки я и так могу, а кликнуть 'АЖ НА ОДИН''' раз больше, чем с этой кнопочкой, мне не составляет труда... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 20:39, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Поправка. Ты можешь не откатывать, а отменять правки, а это немного сложнее. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 07:39, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Дооооооооо... Нажать на 1 кнопку больше — непосильная сложность.... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:16, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: Всё равно пиши правильно. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 15:36, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус выдан.—Alex Red 13:51, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Капитан Майк Фоули В виду нехватки социалов на проекте я решил выставить несколько кандидатур. На мой взгляд они все этого достойны. Из-за нехватки фантазии изъяснил я всё это до слёз ничтожно, но что поделать... Думаю, что в голосах люди яснее изъяснятся. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :Голосования до 13 апреля. Фоля подходит и по правкам, и по длительности нахождения на проекте. Очень хороший кандидат на место админа. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) За # . 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 17:22, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # , здесь и говорить нечего. Актив. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 14:35, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Участник не вызывает у меня доверия. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:31, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Не то что рановато, но и не вижу причин того, чтобы он был вообще админом. К тому же он и правда не вызывает доверия. IDDQD 18:46, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # . Участник не вызывает доверия 3 link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:22, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) # Доверие есть... Не знаю, просто лучше не надо. Lovejoy 05:35, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 13:29, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # Согласен 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9838px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98, 15:59, Апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Извини, но в админы пока не годишься. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Хотел присоединится к Спирту, но решил, что если человек не вызывает доверия, то лучше просто не голосовать. retard 20:39, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) Весьма умная мысль. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:33, марта 31, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус не выдан.—Alex Red 13:53, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Оби Ван Кеноби Наш Шутник) Так-же подходит по всем требованиям на админа. Умеет общаться с людьми, в следствии чего (на мой взгляд''), самый лучший кандидат в социалы. 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) За # . 150px|link=Участник:Negatif22 30px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 17:18, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # , всегда в центре событий - прекрасно подойдёт на звание социала. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 14:35, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) # Шутник, каких Викия ещё не видела... Но админ должен быть нормальным. Чувак годится, чо. --'AbraCadavre' 17:22, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) # . Меня купили и заставить принять кокаин. А если честно, то будет норм админ. Lovejoy 10:08, апреля 4, 2013 (UTC) # Достоин лучшегоAmestad (обсуждение) 17:46, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Пополнение нужно. Я не против. [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:49, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) # . No comment --Файрбол (обсуждение) 14:06, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) # Spy4500 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 12:55, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) # . 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9838px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 13:16, 10 апреля, 2013 (UTC) # , попросили 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 16:33, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) # . Shon 16:40, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) Jiosif Stalin (обсуждение) 16:36, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) :Голос снят по причине малой активности на мэйнспейсе. retard 07:40, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) . Оби Ван Кеноби весьма пылок, ему надо отказаться от этого. Но тем не менее, он может сойти на роль "социала", мне есть дело, с кем работать в звене. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:31, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :Боюсь, что Оби станет вторым Негатифом, поэтому и снял голос. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:04, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Против # , школьник, траллит как я, т.е. никак. Да и просто траллит. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 14:06, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) # . Участник не вызывает доверия и пренебрежительно относится к правилам. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 13:20, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Список предателей пополнен. Крепчайтесь, братья. Грядут тяжёлые времена IDDQD 18:26, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) # . Негатиф такой же как сеня, только похлеще (Я сам так решил). [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 19:09, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) # . Участник не вызывает доверия. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 06:44, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) . Участник унылый траль. Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 07:06, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) :Возможно, вы ЧИТОР. retard 07:40, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии сеня умеет общаться, его и выставляй, а не какую-то малолетку, нищеброда, недотраля упоротого... Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 17:22, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) НУ ВЫ ЧО НЕ ГАЛАСУИТЕ ТО? 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:54, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Ну, видимо, недостойный, не заслуживший доверия участник. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 16:08, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :СЛИЩЬ, ТЫ ЧО ВАЩЕ СКАЗАЛ? КТО ТУТ ЕЩЁ ''НЕДОСТОЙНЫЙ? АНУ БЫСТРА ИЗВИНИЛСЯ И ГОЛАСНУУЛ ЗА! САМ ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ СПИРТИ ЗА, А ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ОБИ-ВАН КИНОБИ ДОСТОИН ЭТАГО! 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 16:21, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Бюрократ всегда прав. Понял? --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 21:45, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Точно. Плашка для админов уже есть... а вот для бюров ещё нет... упущение. Надо что-чо придумать, только процентов на 20 круче, чем эта! 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 22:00, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Ты знаешь, к кому обратиться по этому вопросу. Он одобрит. Кстати, спасибо, что напомнил: я поставлю себе (ради тебя, друг мой) модифицированную версию плашечки. retard 22:14, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not Bad... Но наш с Оби вариант лучше, как мне кажется ;) 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 22:53, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Теперь я спокоен, как стадо бегемотов.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 14:33, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) Тогда я спокоен так же, как Акрег-трезвенник, не нагнувший нубтсов. retard 18:00, апреля 3, 2013 (UTC) А я... а я — Акрег. IDDQD 11:59, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Хватит игнорировать, проголосуйте что ли (хоть за, хоть против) :С остановите мою демократию! Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:31, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) ЗА ГОЛАСАЙТЕ ЗА НЕГО! Бюры, Админы, Откатчики, ЛЮДИ!!!! 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 14:21, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) :Идея та же, что и в случае с КМФ: не особо доверяю я ему, но и против особо ничего не имею. retard 05:36, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :: |Я всегда лгу}} А куда спешим? Пройдёт срок голосования, и закроем его. Всё равно он не наберёт достаточного количества голосов. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 07:41, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Спешит есть куда. Прекратите выделываться и голосуйте (ДА ХОТЬ ПРОТИВ, ТУТ 'БЕЗ РАЗДНИЦЫ', ТАК КАК НОВУЮ СИСТЕМУ ЕЩЁ НЕ ВВЕЛИ), иначе вы падёте ещё ниже в моих глазах... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:19, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) ::СЛЫШЬ ПАРНИШЬ!! Людей, будь добр, не заставляй голосовать, они сами выбор сделают. Ну а если тут все падают в твоих глазах, то скатертью дорога, ибо под тебя тут никто подстраиваться не будет. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:41, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Лолка, не и не надо, чтоб под меня настраивались) Привлекать внимание к голосованию я имею полное право. Да и не заставляю я никого — просто прошу... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:07, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) ::По твоему люди выделываются, когда не голосуют? Странная точка зрения… Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:05, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Стоп... Что? 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:07, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) ::"Прекратите выделываться и голосуйте" — Negatif22. Что это значит? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:35, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Меня просто напрягает их безразличие к ситуации... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:41, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ну, извини, не всех же заботит политика на вики, так что мнения других надо, если не уважать, то хотя бы считаться с ними. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:50, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Сеня, кстати, тоже людей привлекает к голосованиям. retard 12:53, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Но совсем другим методом 13:02, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Негатиф, заметил, что в последнее время всех, кого выставляют на статусы или выставляют на снятие оных, толкаешь ты. За своей жизнью следи, тебе ещё старые драмы не простили. С отцами, для приличия, советовался бы. Единоличник хренов. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 14:20, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Хитрожо Хитрый гад этот Непозитифка, хочет прибрать вики к рукам с помощью своих шестёрок. Посаны, да это заговор! Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 11:52, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) Необходимо отменить голосование, так как участник несерьёзный и нету срока окончания голосования. Зачем тут срётесь? [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 12:23, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) : Срок подразумевается двухнедельный, то есть примерно до 12 апреля. Чистая формальность. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 12:28, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Необходимо забанить юзера, так как он не серьёзный. ГОЛАСУЙТИ ЖИ! 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:31, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Ты что, вообще не понимаешь??? В таком случае мне не хочется голосовать. Хоть заклянай меня в уговорах, всё равно не хочу. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 13:39, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) :Да и фиг с тобой. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:07, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) И правда надоел уже со своими призывами голосовать. Почти 2 недели прошло, уже все голоса отданы, кого ты хочешь видеть в списке голосовавших? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:47, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) :Как минимум — хороших и умных людей, отдающих отчёт в своих действиях. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 15:07, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) Сегодня итог будет? [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLlTybyC9']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 19:15, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) :Должен быть. Уе Б… Оби Ван Кеноби станет админом по-любому — ему приятно, негатиффке радость (не зря подбивал ведь людей, верно?), Акрегу гадость, мне… а мне-то что? Думаю, что пора бы ввести графу "воздержались", потому что я бы оставил голос именно в ней. retard 07:40, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Вы, кнечно, можете бюрократским составом наложить вето... но в таком случае вы покажите свою некомпетентность. Если это произойдёт, то я буду вынужден ТРЕБОВАТЬ вас выполнять его работу: #Ты, Ретардуся, можешь сидеть и подбивать в чатике новичков, говоря какое они все говно... #Дэн пускай носится по викии и выписывает предупреждения выписывает предупреждения... #А Акрежка пускай более активно общается с простыми смертными и будет выполнять их низкие просьбы, типа подвести голосование, на которое забили технари или удалить ненужную страницу\файл. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 10:30, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) :Слу-ушай, а ты не слишком ли палку перегибаешь? Ты оборзел уже очень давно, и все (кроме меня, наверное) привыкли к твоим выходкам, но чтобы на мой нейтральный коммент та-ак реагировать… Вынужден он, видете ли, будет требовать. Негатиффка, а почему ты после избрания админом-"технарём" не сделал вообще ничего, будучи активным в сообществе? Я был бы готов выслушать такие слова (метод анти-Акрег: "прочитать сообщения от…"), например, от "Шони" или даже твоего верного друга и товарища, но вот от тебя — нет, это просто смешно. Да, никто, кроме Дэна, "вето" наложить не может. "Ты, Ретардуся, можешь сидеть и подбивать в чатике новичков, говоря какое они все говно..." — прости, я не ты и не Рентуся, чтобы отыгрываться на самых беззащитных. :Эх, прав был 0743, когда сказал: "Я не понимаю, тебе вот интересно разбираться с этими всякими негатиффками?". Потом я подумал: "Ну, это меня жутко бесит. В викии я для того, чтобы писать статьи, ну и админскую работу тоже выполнять. Почему я тогда трачу время на всяких неуравновешенных психов с завышенной самооценкой?..". Единственное, что я смог подвести в доказательную базу, — это блокирование продвижения этих самых личностей к Власти™, которая им так нужна. retard 10:57, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Господи, Ретард, ты упорот? Какой. нахрен. власти? Нам просто нужен человек, который мог-бы помочь с житейскими проблемами в трудную минуту, а не корчить из себя страдальца... 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 11:09, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) ::15:16 - Akreg: Господи, Ретард, ты упорот? 15:17 - Akreg: Какой. нахрен. власти? 15:17 - Akreg: какая качественная постановка ответа. retard 12:08, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) :::А разве не так? Я должен отвечать на твои тупые провокации? Нет уж... Я стараюсь уважать ваше мнение по этому поводу, но я совершенно не могу понять его смысла... Ты можешь нормально объяснить, почему ты не хочешь видеть Оби в админах? И только давай без своих выкрутасов, типа "Вы все говно, почему я должен перед вами распинаться?". 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 12:20, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Участник несерьёзный, не вызывает доверия. И плохой траль.Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:32, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус выдан.—Alex Red 13:53, апреля 13, 2013 (UTC) Negatif22 По сути, мы с ним просиживает зад в чате достаточно долгое время, в то время как Шоня и Керя (без обид) заходят туда раз в день. Ясен Сеня, что поддержка Алексу не помешает. : Голосование до 12-го мая. За # . jogurt 19:15, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 19:44, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . --'AbraCadavre' 21:07, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . За обоих. Огонь мяч (история). 03:54, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:31, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Без обид. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 07:12, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 08:14, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 15:34, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Просто За. IDDQD 20:30, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # .Shon 17:50, мая 9, 2013 (UTC) # —Alex Red 05:13, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Daimom25 40px 15:14, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) # . --Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 14:38, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Нит. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 08:59, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Статус выдан IDDQD 20:37, мая 12, 2013 (UTC) Nikita-Wolf Я все сказал выше. jogurt 19:15, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) : ''Голосование до 12-го мая. За # . Он всё сказал выше, чё. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 19:18, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . Почему заодно не дать статус откатчика? retard 19:43, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . Вы видели, сколько у него правок? То-то, нехрен на вики статпадить, пусть в чате сидит )))--'AbraCadavre' 21:07, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) # . За обоих. Огонь мяч (история). 03:54, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:31, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Без балды. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 07:12, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 08:14, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 15:34, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Очень пригодится ему, чтобы банить несогласных IDDQD 20:30, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) # .Shon 17:50, мая 9, 2013 (UTC) # —Alex Red 05:13, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Помощь лишней не будет 14:54, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) # Некит очень часто в чате! 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 15:37, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) # . --Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 14:38, мая 11, 2013 (UTC) Против # "A little red Clown" ©. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 08:58, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии У меня вот идея: Может быть при поступлении человека на должность откатчика, по дефолту ему выдавать статус модератора чата? 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 20:59, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) Я за) Птеродактиль 05:54, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) Наобормот: при получении статуса модера чата выдавать статус откатчика. Всё-таки откатчик, по твоим же словам, только на одно действие ускоряет откат правок, а модер ЗОБАНИТЬ МОЖИТ. retard 06:46, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) :Оба статуса сами по себе не очень "значимы", однако вместе они представляют ''какую-никакую, но всё-же "силу". 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 14:51, мая 5, 2013 (UTC) Остановите Землю, я выйду. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 09:00, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) :Боишься что тебя будут перманентно кикать из чата озлобленные новоиспечённые модеры? IDDQD 11:12, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Ща, один звонок Путину. Птеродактиль 09:01, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Я с Негатом согласен! Хоть не имею статус откатчика 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 15:39, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Статус выдан IDDQD 20:37, мая 12, 2013 (UTC) Nikita-Wolf Голосование до 30 мая. ' Я думаю, Йогурт (суп4ик) вернулся, и совершенно верным решением станет возвращение ему его статуса. Он резко стал активным с уходом персоны нон грата с проекта, так что решайтесь :) P. S. Если вы хотите проголосовать "За", то юзайте это: --~~~~, а если против... Боже, да у кого рука поднимется (или опустится) проголосовать против этой йогуртной няшки? :) За # --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 11:20, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # ЙОГУРТ ВПЕРДЕ А СЕНЯ В ВЗАДЕ Agent Spy 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 11:21, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # А Хьюггар в проигрыше! Огонь мяч (история). 11:22, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # . Справедливость и порядок? СНЯТЬ ЭТОГО СО СТАТУСА! ЙОГУРТА В АДМИНЫ! 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 11:47, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # -- Йогрут рулет! 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 12:52, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # --Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 15:15, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # . 21:36, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # . Неважно сколько тут администраторов — важно какой характер имеет каждый администратор. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 19:16, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) # --[[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 21:07, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) # "poma e6awep: ЧЕ ТЫ ЗА НЕКИТУ ВОЛФА НЕГОЛОСУЕШ" Слово хозяина - закон Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 16:19, мая 26, 2013 (UTC) # Я за CaJluIIcA (обсуждение) 14:40, мая 28, 2013 (UTC) Против # - little red Clown. Hyuggar (обсуждение) 11:21, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # . У меня. Админ не стал бы устраивать из своего ухода такой цирк. Какие-то речи, прощальный блог, зачем всё это было нужно, если Никич вернулся спустя 2 месяца? И вообще, что за привычка у вас выставлять на весьма высокий статус человека, который ушёл с сообщества, а потом вернулся? Никита, ничего личного, только справедливость и порядок. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:32, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) # . Daimom25 40px 06:29, мая 19, 2013 (UTC) # . Несмотря на то, что он мой друг... У Некита слишком буйный характер для админа. Троллить нубцов только за то, что они нубцы - явно не-по админски. Ты тралешь Варганова хрен знает почему, от Сеньки уже с сентября отстать не можешь. Да я и сам осенью, в бытность мою нубцом, попал под твою руку только потому, что у кое-кого были ОХРЕНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ПРАБЛЕМЫ Ф ЖЫЗНЕ11111111 Да и спектакль с псевдоуходом... Короче, извини, Некит, но я против. Птеродактиль 07:38, мая 22, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Негатифка, ну тогда выстави на снятие. Что тебе мешает? Не ограничивайся только словами. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:03, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) Это он так шутит Agent Spy 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 12:04, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) В каждой шутке есть доля правды. С нормальной головы он бы так говорит не стал. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 12:25, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) Ну ты загнул! Нормальность и АнтиПозитифф? Птеродактиль 12:26, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) wytnik это Оби, причём довольно унылый. А вообще админов сейчас и так хватает БРОТАНОВ В ПРОВИТЕЛЬСТВО А вообще админов сейчас и так хватает Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 12:39, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) Сеньку в бюры. Птеродактиль 12:40, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) Пока воздержусь, нужно хорошенько подумать об этом. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:20, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) Итог *11-4. Два голоса от админа есть, два аргумента есть. Статус выдан. IDDQD 19:29, мая 30, 2013 (UTC) AbraCadavre :Голосование до 24.06.13. За # . IDDQD 17:32, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:44, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Пора кончать с эитими мультиаккерами!!!!!! АБРА ФПИРЙОД!!!!!!!! 125px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 17:49, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 17:51, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Пусть будет админом, я не обижусь. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:56, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Хоть один "социал" будет летом за порядком следить. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 18:21, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Поддержу. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 19:43, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) # . Безисходность. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 02:59, июня 11, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:04, июня 11, 2013 (UTC) # . FreshPounD Конечно "ЗА"!!! # , Абра отличный парень, и умеет ладить с людьми. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 17:29, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) # . "А почему бы и нет?" 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 08:17, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) # Он адекватный человек и будет отличным админом. Who am I? | Who says so? 10:39, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 07:27, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) # . ХВАТЕТ ЗОСТАВЛЯТЬ МЕНЯ ГОЛАСАВАТЬ ЗА ТЯ ПЛАТИ КАК ОБЕ ПРОГАЛАСУЮ !!!! retard 18:34, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Не буду писать вводного слова об участнике, замечу, что Абра изначально выразил желание быть "Проверяющим IP", но на это требуется админский статус. Если наберёт голоса, то получит два статуса IDDQD 17:32, июня 10, 2013 (UTC) Может быть, внести такое дополнение в порядок избрания: "При достижении необходимого количества голосов "за" и при отсутствии голосов "против" кандидату может быть досрочно присвоен статус"? --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 17:13, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) : А может быть, внести такое дополнение в порядок избрания: "Если участника выставляют на статус администратора, то аргументы типа "У нас нехватка админов" или "А почему бы и нет?" не являются явными причинами, по которым участник должен получить столь высокий статус". Меня, да и не только меня это не устраивает. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:28, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Так и в чём проблема? Об аргументированных голосах тоже можно добавить. --Lord Bookix (обсуждение) 17:59, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Потом как-нибудь. На досуге. А вообще, Спиртуня, пара десятков админов никогда не помешает. А ТЫ ПРОСТА ИГАИСТ И БАИШСО ПАТИРЯТЬ СВАЙЮ УНЕКАЛЬНОСТЬ.JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 02:59, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) И так уже всё павнятно, подводите итог. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:02, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Действительно. Исход очевиден. Статус присвоен, встречаем нового админа. IDDQD 20:30, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) Spy4500 После того как ПроРеал отказался от своих привилегий я хочу занять его место модератора чата. И я практически всегда как включаю компьютер захожу в чат КоД Вики.В конце концов я всегда побаивался этого момента и меня поддержал FreshPounD спасибо ему за это. PunkBuster 100px|link=User talk:Spy4500 11:48, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование до 3 августа. За # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 12:23, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . FreshPounD 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:FreshPounD 12:28, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # В связи с притоком контрреволюционеров. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 12:30, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . jogurt 13:17, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 14:04, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 14:09, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # Ну а что, он нормальный и адекватный. Rebel | Revolution 19:14, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 19:32, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . Нормальный парень. Jail break 02:12, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 16:01, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:08, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) # . bugurt 10:12, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог Статус выдан. IDDQD 21:50, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) DiZiLeDoT Так как активность наших администраторов падает, то я подаю заявку на получение этого статуса. У меня есть стаж, практически год на вики сижу, был участником месяца, создавал и редактировал страницы, и т.д. Технарей всё равно мало. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:03, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 6-го августа. За # . Я, собственно, и предложил ему стать админом. ИМХО, он достоин им быть. Rebel | Revolution 06:34, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . " "... 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 06:38, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну не ставить же туда таких даунов, как Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 10:55, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . А почему там до сих пор есть такие дауны, как retard ? # . jogurt 11:33, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # , Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 13:41, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . Дерзай Vector (Пишите сюда) 15:01, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 22:11, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) # . Jail break 02:01, июля 26, 2013 (UTC) # . FreshPounD 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:FreshPounD 10:36, июля 26, 2013 (UTC) # Помог на моей викии с шаблонами PunkBuster 100px|link=User talk:Spy4500 11:50, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 13:37, июля 27, 2013 (UTC). # AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 15:59, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 16:01, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Выдавайте. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:08, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Наоборот, админов много. Неактивность от того, что особо нет никаких проблем. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 08:31, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Но как говорится "Покой нам только снится". [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 08:39, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) А ты уверен, что справишься с работой "технарей"? Непросто это, однако. --'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 10:07, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Точно уверен. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:28, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Ну тогда удачи тебе. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 13:41, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус выдан. IDDQD 21:50, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) Участник:.frost vesterbryk. Сижу на вики более одного года, уже был модератором чата. Имею опыт. Особо не шалил на викии. Также, сижу в нашем чате довольно часто. Каждый день захожу на вики и в чат. 120px|link=Участник:.frost_vesterbryk. 38px|link=Обсуждение_участника:.frost_vesterbryk. 13:51, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) :Голосование до 3 августа. За #' 'FreshPounD' 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:FreshPounD 13:58, июля 27, 2013 (UTC)' # . В последнее время стал более адекватным. Мудрость приходит со временем, верно? Rebel | Revolution 19:14, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . ПОАКТИВНЕЕ ГОЛОСУЙТЕ А. jogurt 01:15, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Jail break 02:13, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 16:01, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # .Defenz (обсуждение) 06:54, июля 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Я сегодня добрый, ибо прошёл "Устранение", да ещё и с первого раза. bugurt 08:11, июля 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Я в чате не бываю, пусть кикает неверных вместо меня. AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 10:34, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) Против # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 14:10, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # На бюра не прошел. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 14:25, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну и что, что сидишь? Оформил бы лучше правильно. IDDQD 13:23, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # , спасибо. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:08, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) # . СМ достаточно. Мы и так с DiZi вдвоём сидим целыми днями в чате. OppRe$$oR 09:22, июля 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Получил соответствующие указания. retard 18:57, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 14:09, июля 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ублажил. Комментарии Итог *Статус выдан IDDQD 19:36, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) ProReal Ретард велел, ПроРеал хотел. :Голосование до 4 августа. За # . Надеюсь, трабла, подобно прежнему, не будет. jogurt 01:14, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 02:11, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # , но ты вроде на админа хотел, а не на откатчика) 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 06:31, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Что-то всех потянуло на статусы. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 06:43, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 16:01, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) # . bugurt (обсуждение) 10:45, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:08, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) # . Не надо шутить IDDQD 08:56, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) . Просто "за" без комментариев ТумановTalk 09:14, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) :По 3.9.6 не проходишь. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 09:18, июля 31, 2013 (UTC) Против # Раз уж ты отказался сам от всех привилегий их уже не вернуть. PunkBuster 100px|link=User talk:Spy4500 02:26, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Втф? Каждому участнику права? JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 03:43, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) ПроРеал, ты ж вроде отказывался от этого, нет? IDDQD 13:23, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) Скоро он опять откажется. Vector (Пишите сюда) 14:46, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) Не, теперь когда я понял, что у меня есть , не буду статусы снимать. Rebel | Revolution 08:14, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Большинство - "За". Статус выдан IDDQD 08:56, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) Renat Asadullin Ренат достоин быть бюрократом сообщества за свои заслуги. Этого вполне достаточно. За # был проголосовать. Но ничего, исправим. ВИВАТ РЕНАТ! Happy Soldier 17:57, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) # . Без комментариев. retard 19:58, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Ты что, забыл он ведь отключил свою учётную запись. link=Участник:Вектор|70px Пиши сюда 17:41, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) :ProReal`у скучно. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:47, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) :Какая разница, что отключил? Он великий человек, ему надо хотя бы медали и нашивки в профиль поставить! Happy Soldier 17:53, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) :Мне не нравятся твои "шуточные" затеи. У Рената перманент, тебе ли не знать? Так зачем выставлять его на должность? Чтобы привлечь к себе внимание? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 05:30, октября 6, 2013 (UTC) :Прореал, Рентуся тут никак не станет бюрократом, как минимум потому, что он заблочен, его учетная запись отключена, ему на викии пофиг. Тебе делать нехрен? Не будь клоуном. Сворачивайте голосование... [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 14:35, октября 6, 2013 (UTC) :Сворачиваю голосование. В конце концов, админ я или кто? Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:40, октября 6, 2013 (UTC) Итог * Участник не получил статус. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:40, октября 6, 2013 (UTC) Rerker :Голосование до 20 сентября Админы неактивны, поэтому я решил выдвинуться в админы, я поговорил с Mr.Foi и он дал своё согласие. Rerker Talk 16:47, сентября 5, 2014 (UTC) За # . Ну раз Фой согласен, то тогда не имею ничего против. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 10:42, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) # . Активный админ не помешал бы. Только вот вероятность того, что ты наберёшь нужное количество голосов, увы, очень мала. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:26, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) # . 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 15:04, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) # 7-10 голосов будет предостаточно IDDQD 04:50, сентября 7, 2014 (UTC) # Почему бы и нет? [[Участник:Krigler24Q|'Krigler24Q']]32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Krigler24Q 05:31, сентября 7, 2014 (UTC) # Нашей вики сейчас очень нужно управление. [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 08:37, сентября 7, 2014 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Нужно бы понизить необходимое количество голосов на всех голосованиях в связи с малой активностью на викии, не думаете? 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 18:32, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) *Согласен. Только вот может ли это делать админ? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:40, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) *Да уж, здесь исключение довольно редкий случай, давайте попробуем хотя-бы десять голосов набрать. Rerker Talk 20:04, сентября 6, 2014 (UTC) Предлагаю обновить список админов. Всех неактивных заменить активными. Иначе у нас есть просто замечательная возможность остаться без какого-либо управления. [[Участник:Nagornov98|Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 08:37, сентября 7, 2014 (UTC) Итог *Два админа проголосовало, против никого нет, статус присвоен - чего тянуть? Заархивьте, плиз. IDDQD 15:37, сентября 13, 2014 (UTC) Geniy_1 :Голосование до 14 июля'' За # . Активный участник и просто хороший человек. [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 16:10, июля 10, 2015 (UTC) # . Rerker Talk 16:51, июля 10, 2015 (UTC) . Почему бы и нет? Участник активный. IDDQD 09:07, июля 10, 2015 (UTC) . ShonAlien 12:45, июля 17, 2015 (UTC) :Слишком поздно азаза IDDQD 18:13, июля 19, 2015 (UTC) Против # . Слишком завышенное ЧСВ. Его только в откатчики предложили, а он уже непонятно зачем и для кого создаёт блог "Скоро админ!!!". А ещё он сам себя назначил несуществующей должностью майора. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:07, июля 10, 2015 (UTC) # . Согласен с фойем. [[Участник:Krigler24Q|'Krigler24Q']]32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Krigler24Q 12:30, июля 16, 2015 (UTC) Комментарии *Фой, не забывай подписываться. Интересно узнать общее мнение участников. IDDQD 10:03, июля 10, 2015 (UTC) Итог *Участник имеет две блокировки. Благодаря ничейному результату участник не получил статус. IDDQD 18:13, июля 19, 2015 (UTC) DiZiLeDoT ''Голосование до 17 апреля Я тут долго поразмышлял по поводу данной кандидатуры на пост модератора контента. Так как большинство администраторов проекта неактивны, а от статусов откатчика, модератора форума и чата не будет никакого толку, то почему бы и нет? На этот раз статус администратора мне не понадобится (ибо многовато будет). Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять что из себя представляет статус модератора контента. И да, кстати, насчёт требований: требования на получение данного статуса относительно Call of Duty Wiki не существует, но я без проблем получил статус администратора и даже достиг требования на получение статуса бюрократа, поэтому проблем с этим возникнуть не должно. [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ ☭ 08:12, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) 'За' # Лично я только за. Вики еле живёт. Меня немного выкосило. В скором времени вернусь, но на это время нужны люди. [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 08:16, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) # kk CaJluIIcA (обсуждение) 09:24, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) # Rerker Talk 10:38, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) # Why not. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:11, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) # IDDQD 20:04, апреля 19, 2016 (UTC) Против Комментарии Интересно, каким цветом будет обозначаться данный статус? [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ ☭ 11:10, апреля 16, 2016 (UTC) Куда все подевались? Где итог голосования? [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ ☭ 17:20, апреля 18, 2016 (UTC) Извини, но этот статус могут присвоить только бюрократы. Rerker Talk 17:28, апреля 18, 2016 (UTC) Ждём решения бюрократа. Без него у нас нет права на присвоение статуса. [[Участник:Nagornov98|Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 18:39, апреля 18, 2016 (UTC) Пятеро человек мало, но понятное дело, больше тут голосов не выжать с такой активностью. IDDQD 20:04, апреля 19, 2016 (UTC) Итог *Статус выдан. 5 за, 0 против. Поздравляю IDDQD 20:04, апреля 19, 2016 (UTC) Капитан Майк Фоули :Голосование до 10.06.17'' Предлагаю устроить небольшое повышение, чтобы заполнить пустующую нишу откатчиков, да и человека наградить статусом за старания. Перед вами — Капитан Майк Фоули, вытиран колды и сообщества, хейтер и клерик грамматона. Настатпадил 4К правок, насидел почти 5 лет. Один раз засветился как юзверь месяца. Имел только один случай блокировки на 3 дня. В комьюнити ориентируется достаточно хорошо. Ранее уже был откатчиком и модератором чата; во втором доху много раз матерился и был снят. С должностью откатчика справлялся, будучи на посту. Был снят за неактивность, предлагаю восстановить. IDDQD 13:26, июня 3, 2017 (UTC) За # . Вытиран жи есть. IDDQD 13:26, июня 3, 2017 (UTC) # . Активные люди крайне нужны шики. А им в свою очередь нужны полномочия. Предлагаю заодно официально дать должность модератора раздела интересных фактов. Надеюсь, мы наберём достаточно голосов. [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 13:31, июня 3, 2017 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 07:18, июня 4, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Минимальный порог снизил, на всякий случай. Энивей, голосуем. IDDQD 13:26, июня 3, 2017 (UTC) *План по захвату мира проходит в штатном режиме, вуахаха. Кстати, го чат, если есть время. Dingir 13:29, июня 3, 2017 (UTC) Итог *На безрыбье и рак — рыба. Мыльная, но рыба. IDDQD 21:32, июня 15, 2017 (UTC) Стельмах Илья Парень вполне нормально зарекомендовал себя как редактора. Опыт достаточно приличен. Думаю он достоин статуса откатчика. Rerker Talk 12:39, июля 14, 2017 (UTC) 'За' # Rerker Talk 12:39, июля 14, 2017 (UTC) # IDDQD 21:32, июля 14, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Статус присвоен IDDQD 12:14, ноября 4, 2017 (UTC) Капитан Майк Фоули Голосование до 11.11.17 на звание админа. 'За' # . Обещает быть активным, а не пассивным. IDDQD 12:21, ноября 4, 2017 (UTC) # . Желаю удачи во всех начинаниях. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:42, ноября 4, 2017 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Nagornov98|Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 19:49, ноября 4, 2017 (UTC) # . Rerker Talk 09:20, ноября 5, 2017 (UTC) # . Unt3RdRück3R. [[User talk:Unt3RdRück3R |Sprechen mit '''Unt3RdRück3R']] 13:06, ноября 13, 2017 (UTC) # . 25px|Рядовой Викия обс. 18:39, марта 4, 2018 (UTC) Против # . Это всё равно что воевать с ветряными мельницами. [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 12:38, апреля 3, 2018 (UTC) Комментарии Такстоп. Давайте я внесу ясность в ситуацию. Некоторые из вас могли заметить, что я не появлялся на вики уже около месяца. И этому есть причины, а причины состоят в потере интереса к вики в связи с её клинической смертью. Собственно, я предлагал свою кандидатуру на админа в сентябре, но обстоятельства изменились, и теперь, как уже отмечено выше, интерес к вики-деятельности я успел потерять в связи с безблагодатностью труда. Я делал статьи по старым играм, пока у меня был интерес, но теперь угас и он, а в новую я и играть не планирую, не говоря уже о. Я устал писать по играм, которые мне наскучили, статьи, которые никто не читает. В конце концов, о существовании голосования можно было бы и предупредить меня самого, ага? Мои контакты во Вконтакте и Steam большей части админсостава известны. Вообще, админка мне была нужна главным образом для очищения вики от вандалов и тупых детей, для чего, на минуточку, уже есть четыре (sic!) пары рук. Это в несколько раз больше, чем активных участников, так что, я думаю, вы справитесь. А мой дозор если и не окончен, то, на крайняк, приморожен на неопределённый срок. Возможно (возможно), я и буду делать какие-то правки, главным образом, по доведению до ума своего Ops Magnum, но активности ждать не советую. Сейчас меня занимают другие вещи. Thank you for attention. Press F to pay respect. Dingir 14:47, ноября 11, 2017 (UTC) center link=Участник:Mr.Foi 20:13, ноября 11, 2017 (UTC) Во всяком случае, этой викии нужен новый админ, достаточно активный, возрождающий проекты и делающий адекватные, актуальные и достаточно хорошие правки. Таким был отетс, но он аташол куда-то, а всё ещё жывые отменяют неугодные правки и банят вандалов, но вклад в статьи они вносят минимальный. Я бы мог претендовать на эту кандидатуру, но в правилах есть 3 причины vs меня — ; ; . Таким образом, я нимагу в админа. Но я верю в админов. И в Кэпа. 25px|Рядовой Викия обс. 18:39, марта 4, 2018 (UTC) Какая забавная ирония: все стали настолько равнодушны к вики, что забыли об этом голосовании. Были у меня несколько идей для улучшения вики, но только возникает один вопрос: насколько сильно вики бы изменилась в случае реализации? [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 17:16, марта 6, 2018 (UTC) Нам бы идеи уже воплощённые возродить, а потом уже думать о новых 25px|Рядовой Викия обс. 17:01, марта 30, 2018 (UTC) Итог *Статус присвоен. "Дождался". IDDQD 18:28, апреля 9, 2018 (UTC) Рядовой Викия :Голосование до 2 мая 2018. Участник отлично справляется с данной работой, предлагаю "узаконить" статус. Да и со статусом ему откатывать легче будет. 'За' # IDDQD 04:24, апреля 25, 2018 (UTC) # link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:56, апреля 25, 2018 (UTC) # . [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 17:09, апреля 26, 2018 (UTC) # . Unt3RdRück3R. [[User talk:Unt3RdRück3R |Sprechen mit Unt3RdRück3R]] 13:37, апреля 27, 2018 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итоги? 25px|link=Обсуждение участника:Рядовой Викия Викия 10:10, мая 2, 2018 (UTC) Итог *Статус присвоен IDDQD 13:37, мая 2, 2018 (UTC) Рядовой Викия :Голосование до 24 июля. Этот человек — единственный, кто может замещать Его Павнейшество. В ближайшие две недели я буду сильно занят, предлагаю вообще его досрочно поставить, для проведения голосования достаточно одного "За". И да, ему немного не хватает стажа, но это не проблема, сами полистайте его статьи, чего греха таить. За # IDDQD 19:03, июля 17, 2018 (UTC) # [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174'']] 19:07, июля 17, 2018 (UTC) # link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:08, июля 17, 2018 (UTC) # . Норм чел же Falcon96 (обсуждение) 09:15, июля 21, 2018 (UTC) Против Комментарии нежданчик. Pvt. Wikia 19:13, июля 17, 2018 (UTC) :Потому что мне нужен актив. Я могу заходить только раз в сутки и то на 10 минут (в лучшем случае). IDDQD 03:48, июля 18, 2018 (UTC) Итог *Статус выдан IDDQD 06:23, августа 1, 2018 (UTC)